Harry Potter et l'avenir incertain
by Sirianna
Summary: Harry va vivre.... et il a devenir.... pour le savoir venez le lire ça vaut la peine!Un fic plein de mystère et d'humour!!!!


1.1 Harry Potter et l'avenir incertain  
  
(envoyer votre avis nicky178@hotmail.com)  
  
1.1.1 Chapitre 1  
  
Harry étais là attacher a la pierre tombale en soufrant des liens qui le retenais .Il regarda autour de lui et il vit le cadavre de Cédric par terre et dans sa tête les mots 'C'est ta faute si Cédric est mort ,c'est toi qui voulait prendre le trophée en même temps que lui' ne cessait de résonné et soudain sa cicatrice lui fit très mal et il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, les couvertures étaient toutes par terre, une preuve qu'il avait encore passer une nuit a se débattre devant Voldemort et en se rendant coupable de la mort de son ami Cédric. Ses amis lui avaient répété mainte fois qu'il n'étais pas responsable mais toujours il se sentait coupable. Il prit ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit et regarda l'heure, son cadran indiquait 4:10.  
  
-Bonne fête a moi-même, se dit Harry puisqu'il avait 15 ans depuis peu.  
  
Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda dehors où il vit 5 hiboux volant vers sa direction. Il ouvrit alors sa fenêtre pour les laisser entré. Il y avait Hedwidge, un hiboux de Poudlard, Coq, un hibou brun ainsi qu'une magnifique chouette d'un brun pale. Il prit la lettre que lui tendait Hedwidge et la lit :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Comment va tu?Joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que tu vas bien Pour ma part je suis partit en mission pour Dumbledore. Je suis allé avec Madame Maxime trouver les géant pour leur tendre une main amicale et pour les rallier contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Ca a marché et les géants refuseront de le rallier. Je suis content car on ne sera plus montré du doigt comme étant de vulgaires monstres. Je t'envoie un petit quelque chose pour ton anniversaire. On se voit à la rentrée.  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Il ouvrit le paquet et il en sortit plusieurs statuette miniature comme son magnar a pointe sauf que celle-ci représentait une licorne, un joueur de Quidditch que Harry reconnu en le regardant de plus près :c'étais lui!,il y avait Ron et Hermione. Un mot tomba alors :  
  
Voici des petites figurines comme ton magnar a pointe mais elle te représente avec Ron,  
  
Hermione ainsi qu'une licorne. J'espère qu'elle te plaise. J'ai hâte a la rentré puisque j'ai plein de nouvelles créatures a vous montré.  
  
Harry étais très ému de voir ces petites figurines marcher dans sa main et il alla les déposer sur son bureau. Il attrapa ou plutôt essaya d'attraper coq qui virevoltait autour de lui. Il fini enfin par l'attrapé.  
  
Mon cher Harry comment ça va?Bonne fête!!!Moi ça va assez bien même si maman devient paranoïaque a chaque fois qu'on met le nez dehors par peur qu'on rencontre tu-sais-qui. Une chance que Fred et George sont là avec leurs inventions ,ça met un peu de piquant dans la maison. J'espère que ta cicatrice ne te fait pas trop mal et j'ai hâte que tu apprenne la bonne nouvelle! A la prochaine! J'ai hâte qu'on se revoit(très bientôt)  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Voici une boite de farce et attrape de Fred et George(il t'en font cadeau) et du nécessaire a baquette ainsi qu'une boite de chocolat et autre pâtisseries de ma mère.  
  
Harry ouvrit la boite de farce et attrape et trouva plein de truc qu'il avait bien hâte d'essayer, ainsi qu'une trousse avec plein de chose pour entretenir une baquette avec une livre et tout plein des meilleurs pâtisseries de la mère de Ron. Mais Harry se demandais de quelle bonne nouvelle Ron pouvait bien lui parler et quand allait t-ils se voir puisqu'il ne l'avait même pas invité a venir chez lui. Peut-être le saurait t'il dans une autre lettre?Le hibou de Poudlard vient a côté de Harry et lui tend la patte. Harry la lettre et la lit :  
  
2 Cher messieur Potter,  
  
Étant donné que les joutes de Quidditch vont reprendre cette année et que l'équipe de Gryffondor seras incomplète puisque notre capitaine et gardien a terminé ses études au collège et en tant que directrice de Gryffondor je vous ai choisi, si vous le voulez, a être notre capitaine. Si vous acceptez vous devrez trouver un nouveau gardien et renvoyez moi ce hiboux avec votre réponse au plus vite.  
  
3 Professeur MacGonagall  
  
Harry n'en revenez pas alors il relu la lettre plusieurs fois et pris un morceaux de parchemin sur son bureau et y indiqua rapidement :  
  
4 Cher professeur, j'accepte votre proposition avec joie et j'espère que je serais a la hauteur  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Il donna son mot au hibou qui repartit aussi-tôt. Il prit ensuite la magnifique d'un brun pâle. Il ouvrit la lettre et reconnue vite l'écriture soigné de Hermione.  
  
Mon très cher Harry,  
  
Avant toute chose joyeux anniversaire. Comment vas-tu???J'espère que ton oncle et ta tante te laisse tranquille et j'espère aussi que ta cicatrice ne te fait pas mal sinon écrit vite a Sirius ou a Dumbledore. Moi pour ma part je viens de revenir de Bulgarie où je suis allez chez Victor avec mes parents(ils l'ont trouvé très sympathique)Je commençais a avoir hâte de rentré car il fait très froid dans son pays. Voici une petite horloge comme tu a pu en voir chez les Weasleys. J'espère que ça ta plais, j'ai hâte de te voir.  
  
Amitié Hermione.  
  
Harry regarda l'horloge et y vit les nom suivants :Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hagrid. Et elles indiquait toute a la maison. Harry étais a la fois rassuré et ému par son cadeau. Il ouvrit la dernière enveloppe. Elle venait de Sirius.  
  
Salut Harry,  
  
Comment va tu? Moi je me porte a merveille. Tu dois te demandez qu'est ce que c'est que la surprise donc Ron parlait, hé bien tu vas vite le découvrir. Ouvre le paquet.  
  
Harry l'ouvrit et il trouva un morceau de la gazette du sorcier plier en 4, il le déplia et remarqua qu'il datais de 10 jours. Il vit le titre qui le surpris, le traumatisant presque.  
  
4.1.1  
  
4.1.2 Le supposé disparu Peter Pettigrow viens d'être arrêté  
  
Celui qui avait été présumé mort ,tuer par Sirius Black viens d'être retrouvé vivant. Le ministère a voulu l'interrogé sur ce qui c'est réellement passé durant la nuit ou les tristement Lily et James Potter ont été tuer et Sirius Black arrêté pour le meurtre des Potter ainsi que de celui de Pettigrow, mais il a refusé toute coopération alors le ministère a cru bon de lui faire boire du Véritasérum pour découvrir la vérité. Il aurait alors avoué être lier a celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom et de lui avoir livrer les Potter et d'avoir fait passer ceci sur le dos de Sirius Black en se métamorphosant en rat(il étais un animagus non- déclaré).Quand cette nouvelle est paru le professeur Dumbledore est arrivé au ministère avec Sirius Black qui a été innocenté et il est maintenant réhabilité.  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son parrain étais libre et personne ne lui en avait parlé. Il lut la suite de la lettre de Sirrius.  
  
Je sais que j'aurais du t'en parlé avant surtout que Ron et Hermione sont au courant depuis le début mais je leur ai écrit pour leur dire de ne pas t'en parler. J'espère que tu me pardonne et j'ai hâte de te voir demain car je viens te voir.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry relut plusieurs fois l'article et la lettre de Sirius avant de se rendre compte que se n'étais pas un rêve! Il regarda l'heure sur son cadran et il indiquais 6 :45. L'oncle Vernon devais déjà être debout alors il sortit et alla le rejoindre dans la cuisine.  
  
  
  
4.1.3 Chapitre 2  
  
Comme il l'avait deviné, l'oncle Vernon était belle et bien là en train de lire son journal. Celui ne pu s'empêcher de dire :  
  
-Tu est bien matinal aujourd'hui. Que se passe t-il?Est-ce la fin du monde???  
  
-Non pas du tout mais peut-être que c'est ce que vous allez croire tout a l'heure!  
  
-Que veut tu dire??  
  
-Non rien.  
  
Et l'oncle Vernon continua de lire son journal et Harry mangea son orange. La tante Pétunia et Dudley se levèrent a 7 :00. Harry monta s'habillé et il regarda son horloge et vit que toutes les aiguilles pointait 'A la maison' sauf une :celle de Sirius qui indiquais 'En déplacement'. Harry allait s'inquiété quand il se rappela qu'on son parrain étais libre et qu'il venait le voir. Vers 7 :50,Harry redescendit en bas et s'assis a la table. On entendit 3 grand coup a la porte.  
  
-Mais qui ça peut être a cette heure un Samedi matin? Demanda la tante Pétunia. Il n'ont pas honte les gens pourrais dormir.  
  
Encore 3 grand coup mais un peu plus fort que les premiers.  
  
-Oui j'arrive, cria l'oncle Vernon en se dirigeant vers la porte suivi de Harry.  
  
L'oncle Vernon ouvrit la porte et il fit une drôle de face en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenais devant la porte et on entendit la tante Pétunia qui venait voir, hurler.  
  
-Mon dieu, c'est Sirius Black le meurtrier. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
-Sirius!!!dit Harry en sautant dans les bras de son parain.  
  
-Quoi ton oncle et ta tante ne lise pas le journal, c'est indiqué que je suis innocenté.  
  
-A bon!Dit Harry qui ne s'avais que dire d'autre. Comment va tu???  
  
-Mais très bien mais se serais plus a toi de le demandé. J'espère qu'il ne te malmène pas trop.  
  
-Non ça va!  
  
-Bon voici la bonne nouvelle donc Ron t'a surment parlé.  
  
-Il ma seulement dit qu'il y avait une bonne nouvelle, mais c'est pas que tu soit innocenté?  
  
-Oui mais une meilleur. Quand tu étais en 3eme année je t'Ai parlé de venir vivre chez moi seulement Queudevers c'étais sauvé, je te refait l'offre. Si tu veux tu pourra venir vivre chez moi.  
  
-Quoi tout de suite. Bien sur que je veux, comme si je voulais passé encore du temps avec eux quand je peut aller vivre chez mon parrain!  
  
A se moment on entendit un bruit de klaxon a l'extérieur. Harry sortit pour voir de quoi il s'agissais et reconnu vite la vieille voiture volante de Mr. Weasley. Non ce n'étais pas possible! Il vit alors Ron, Hermione et Mr.Weasley en débarqué.  
  
-Harry, s'écria Hermione en le prennent dans ses bras. Je suis si contente pour toi.  
  
-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir, dit Harry tout gêné!  
  
-Comment ça va vieux, dit Ron.  
  
-Harry comment va tu???Demanda Mr.Weasley.  
  
-Très bien. Est-ce que c'est la voiture volante???  
  
-Oui. Dit Ron. Papa a eu l'autorisation de la remette en marche!Salut Sirius, comment ça va?  
  
-Très bien et toi?  
  
-A merveille!  
  
-Alors Harry tu fait tes bagage ou tu reste planté ici??Lui demanda Hermione.  
  
-Oui j'y vais.  
  
-On vient t'aidé, dirent Hermione et Ron en cœur!  
  
Pendant ce temps Mr.Weasley et Sirius discutèrent. Harry ne pu même pas voir les Dursley, il faut dire que ça ne le dérangeais pas trop!Une fois toute les choses de Harry mises dans des cartons qu'Hermione avait emmené et tout c'est cartons descendus et mis dans le coffre de la voiture, tout le monde y monte.  
  
-Au revoir!!!Cria Harry au Dursley qui regardais par la porte. On ne se reverra jamais!  
  
Mr Weasley démarra et mis l'invisibilité en marche et ils s'envolèrent en direction de la maison de Sirius. Pendant tout le trajet Harry, Ron et Hermione discutèrent avec Mr.Weasley et Sirius d'un peu de tout et de rien. Harry se croyais dans un rêve tellement tout ça étais fantastique un peu plus et il saurait pincé pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas! Ils arrivèrent a la maison de Sirius qui étais un maison de banlieue au brique brune, bref semblable a celle des Dursley mais en plus sympathique! Sirius donna un coup de baquette et toutes les choses de Harry furent envoyer dans sa chambre.  
  
-Bon eh bien il faut qu'on y aille nous!Dit Mr.Weasley.  
  
-J'espère que maman va vouloir que j'utilise de le poudre de cheminette pour te rendre visite. Dit Ron. Ça été cool de te voir pour ta fête même si on a pas vraiment fêté!  
  
-C'est pas grave c'étais super de vous voir!  
  
-Au revoir Harry ,lui dit Hermione.  
  
-Bye tout le monde, dirent Harry et Sirius d'une même voix!  
  
La voiture disparue et les Weasley et Hermione partirent. Harry suivi Sirius qui entrait dans la maison. En entrant il trouva un grand porche et un grand salon avec un foyer avec plein de cadre sur la cheminé. Ces cadres avait pour photos ses parents, Sirius et James quand ils étaient jeunes, les quatres maraudeurs et même lui!  
  
-Viens Harry je vais te faire visité.  
  
Il y avait aussi une grande salle a manger avec une très belle cuisine et une immence salle de bain. Ils montèrent a l'étage, Sirius lui indiqua une porte qui étais sa chambre.  
  
-Et voici la tienne, en montrant une porte sur la quelle il était écrit Harry Potter. Je vais te laisser t'installer moi je vais être en bas.  
  
Harry entra dans la chambre qui étais 2 fois plus grande que celle chez les Dursleys. Il y avait un grand bureau de travail, une bibliothèque, une malle dans un coin, un bureau pour les vêtements ainsi qu'un grand lit double. Harry vit 3 cadres sur son bureau. Il les regarda de plus près et vit sur une ses parents qui lui fesais des signes de la main. Une de Sirius avec son père et Lupin. Une de Ron et Hermione. Harry rangea tout ses vêtement de sorcier et moldus dans son bureau. Il plaça tout ses ancien livre d'école dans la bibliothèque, son cadran sur sa table de nuit et toutes ses autres choses a la place qui leurs étaient destiné. Son regard fut attiré vers la malle et il l'ouvrit. Il trouva plein de chose qui devait avoir appartenu a ses parents quand ils étaient jeunes. Il étais très ému. Il regarda l'heure sur son cadran moldus et vit 5 :30. Il descendis voir son parrain et il le vit en train de faire la cuisine avec sa baquette.  
  
-Harry, tu a terminé de placé toute tes choses?Ta chambre te plais?  
  
-Oh oui c'est super!  
  
-Assied toi on va mangé .Tu aimes le ragoût de boulette?  
  
-Oh oui!!!  
  
Ils mangèrent tout en parlant de tout et de rien! Sirius se leva et dit a Harry qu'il revenait dans un instant parce qu'il avait quelque chose pour lui. Il redescendit et lui tendit un livre. Le titre disait : Comment devenir un animagus en deux temps trois mouvements.  
  
-Mais Sirius c'est illégale il me semble.  
  
Pour toute réponse il pointa se qui était écrit sous le titre : écrit par :Cornedrue et Patemol .  
  
-Wow merci mais pourquoi tu m'as donné ça?Demanda Harry qui se doutait pas mal de la réponse.  
  
-Pour que tu devienne un animagus puisque avec les temps qui cours ça te serait très pratique et j'en ai parlé a Dumbledore et il est d'accord pour que je te l'apprenne seulement n'en parle qu'a Ron et Hermione. Et a l'école seulement le prof de métamorphose, Dumbledore et le prof de défense contre les forces du mal le sauront.  
  
-Qui va être le prof??  
  
-A mais je te laisse la surprise!  
  
-S.V.P. Sirius dit le moi!!!!  
  
-Non mais là je veux que tu aille te coucher pour avoir assez de force pour que l'on puisse bientôt commencé l'entraînement pour que tu devienne un animagus.  
  
-Bon d'accord.  
  
Harry monta a sa chambre en repensant a tout se qui c'étais passé depuis si peu de temps : Son parrain libre, il va devenir animagus, il pourra voir ses amis quand il le voudra, c'étais tellement génial!Il passa pour une première fois depuis le début des vacances, c'est a dire une nuit sans mauvais cauchemars. En se levant le lendemain, a 8 :50, une chose qui ne serait jamais arrivé chez les Dursleys, il s'habilla et regarda son horloge magique qui indiquait que tout le monde était chez soi. Après un déjeuné plein d'énergie, Harry alla chercher son livre et s'installa dans le salon pour commencé la lecture. 


End file.
